No Te Rindas
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: el equipo va a Nueva Orleans por un caso, Spencer se reencuentra con un amigo olvidado y hace uno nuevo season 2 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Parte 1**

 **Había pasado tres semanas desde que Spencer fue rescatado de esa cabaña en Georgia las heridas físicas parecían haber sanado pero no las mentales**

 **El equipo fue a Nueva Orleans por un caso Spencer estuvo ausente luchando contra su adiccion y las drogas dejando su organismo iba a vomitar seguido, el detective en turno William LaMontagne Jr se había percatado de los síntomas que Reid tenía los había visto en el centro de rehabilitación sabia que no era esa clase de chico por el trabajo que tenía pero no estaba seguro de cruzar esa línea, lo escucho vomitar y entro al baño los demás podían hacerse cargo sentía que Spencer necesitaba más su ayuda que el equipo la puerta se abrió y vio a LaMontagne Spencer se secó la boca**

 **-por favor no les diga nada lo tengo controlado -dijo el castaño**

 **-descuida no dire nada si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy-dijo Will**

 **-Gracias- el caso continuo en la noche Emily y Morgan fueron a entrevistar a una sobreviviente no pudieron esperar a Spencer y se fueron sin el**

 **Ethan estaba tocando y observaba a Spencer platicar con William asegurándose de que no estuviera en problemas**

 **-así que Ethan y tú son amigos desde la infancia lo conocí por un altercado que tuvo con un asaltante-dijo William**

 **-deberías estar con el caso estaré bien aquí-dijo Spencer**

 **-todo va a estar bien, tranquilo nosotros vamos a ayudarte-dijo Will y entre el e Ethan se incorporó a la plática cuando termino su tuno, lo ayudaron a calmarse, Ethan conoció al detective LaMontagne Jr cuando asaltaron su bar**

 **-me van a despedir cuando sepan que no subi a ese avión-dijo Spencer e Ethan acaricio su espalda**

 **-lo dudo- no sabia que decirle para calmarse y esperaron a Ethan, estaban por cerrar cuando sono el teléfono de Will**

 **-necesito regresar, los llevare-dijo Will**

 **-gracias-dijo Ethan y se subieron a la patrulla para ir al departamento del musico, Ethan tomo a Spencer de la mano y subieron al departamento, Spencer se fue a bañar cuando Ethan estaba haciendo la cena y busco en la mochila las botellitas de drogas y las guardo para alejarlas de Spencer y asi empezará su rehabilitación no queria que terminara en un centro de ayuda.**

 **Minutos mas tarde Spencer salio del baño envuelto en una comoda bata y fue a cambiarse, se sentaron a cenar**

 **-ese detective se ve muy interesado en ti-dijo Ethan**

 **-¿acaso estas celoso?-Spencer alzo una ceja e Ethan se rio y continuaron cenando, despues de fueron a dormir, tenia que abrir temprano el bar porque llegaban unos proveedores**

 **-nececito ayuda, no puedo solo, hablare con Hotch y le dire que me quedare una semana contigo-dijo Spencer**

 **-sabes que sigo enamorado de ti, pero no te voy a presionar-dijo Ethan**

 **-gracias es lo que menos nececito, nececito arreglar mi vida y despues pensar en alguna relación-dijo Spencer, se sonrieron y se fueron a dormir, el sofá era incomodo y el genio se fue a dormir con su amigo a la cama, sentía que necesitaba las drogas pero no podia moverse Ethan tenia sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura y finalmente se quedo dormido, ese dia fue el 1ero en tres semanas que dormia bien**

 **El moreno se levanto temprano y empezo a preparar el desayuno y tocaron el timbre confiado en que tal vez era LaMontagne fue a abrir**

 **-¿Dónde esta?-era Morgan se veía que no paso la noche nada bien y por la descripción que Ethan tenia suponía que era Derek Morgan**

 **-no se a que te estas refiriendo-dijo Ethan**

 **-a Spencer reid a tu amigo que no apareció en toda la noche-dijo Morgan Spencer despertó por los gritos de Derek Spencer despertó**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-Spencer apareció e Ethan maldijo deseando que Spencer hubiera salido hasta que Morgan se fuera**

 **-estamos trabajando para atrapar un asesino y tu te estas revolcando con este- por el enojo que el moreno sentía no media sus palabras para su amigo**

 **-espera ¿a que te refieres? Tengo problemas-dijo Spencer**

 **-todos tenemos problemas y seguimos trabajando-dijo Morgan**

 **-dejame arreglarme y voy contigo-dijo Spencer**

 **-descuida lo estaos resolviendo no te necesitamos-dijo Morgan**

 **-¿estas hablando enserio?-pregunto Spencer**

 **-enserio, quédate con este no te necesitamos-dijo Morgan y se fue dejando a Spencer con un nudo en la garganta, Ethan cerro la puerta y lo abrazo**

 **-eso no es verdad-el mayor no queria salir y dejarlo solo pero no tenia opción, se fue hasta asegurarse que Spencer estaba bien, cuando la puerta cerro Spencer empezo a buscar la droga no estaba en su mochila y la busco por el departamento, la encontró en la despensa y se inyecto una dosis para hacerlo sentir mejor, dejo una nota a Ethan dándole las gracias y que iba a acabar con todo**

 **Ethan regreso a casa por dinero cuando ve que Spencer no estaba y habia una jeringa vacia y la nota, no sabia por donde empezar a buscar y le hablo a Will**

 **El estaba con el equipo, ya habian atrapado al asesino cuando sono el teléfono**

 **-dime Ethan ¿Qué sucede? Espera ¿Qué? Si si, enseguida estoy contigo creo saber donde esta-dijo Will y Morgan iba llegando Hotchner tenia un mal presentimiento talvez era referente a Spencer que casi no lo vio y aunque Will les dijiera que no lo siguiera lo hizo**

 **-¿Qué le dijiste a Spencer?-pregunto Aaron a Morgan y sentía que habia metido la pata por el rostro enojado de su jefe**

 **Spencer caminaba por las calles de Nueva Orleans triste y drogado, estaba descalzo y en piyamas siguió caminando y encontró un puente, subio las escaleras y veía los coches pasar**

 **-¿realmente sabes donde puede estar?-pregunto Jennifer**

 **-si, ese puente es famoso, muchas personas se suicidan ahí ¿Qué clase de amigos son?-pregunto Will el sabia mas o menos por lo que Spencer paso y no entendia como no recibió ayuda**

 **-regreso a trabajar dos días despues pensé que estaba bien-dijo Hotch sintiéndose culpable de que Spencer llegara a este estado llegaron al puente y Will manejo muy rápido para impedir que hiciera una locura, se bajaron y subieron, Ethan se les unio despues**

 **-¡no se acerquen o salto!-grito el castaño con sus manos aferradas al barandal que temblaban y nadie se movio fue Will quien se acerco con lentitud**

 **-no lo hagas Spencer tienes una vida por delante-dijo el detective**

 **-a nadie le importo-el castaño derramo unas lagrimas y sabian que las drogas hablaban por el porque es un miembro importante para el equipo**

 **-a mi me importas y te conoci hace dos días, por favor Spencer-dijo Will extendiéndole su mano, Spencer lo abrazo derramando mas lagrimas y Will correspondio el abrazo el castaño bajo la mirada cuando vio a Morgan acercarse este sabia que tenia un gran trabajo por delante para ganarse su amistad otra vez**

 **-Spencer-dijo Morgan**

 **-lo mejor es que se quede conmigo-dijo Ethan**

 **-de ninguna manera, somos su familia-gruño morgan**

 **-gran familia que son ¿como permitieron que llegara a este extremo?- pregunto Ethan**

 **Spencer se apoyaba en Will para caminar , se subio al coche de Ethan Will seguía platicando con ellos**

 **-yo me quedó aqui-dijo Morgan**

 **-de ninguna manera,Spencer confía en ellos debemos confiar nosotros también-dijo hotch, gideon no dijo nada pensó que Spencer podría por su cuenta pero estaba equivocado veian el coche partir preguntándose si Spencer iba a regresar**

Continuara


	2. capitulo 2: Nueva Orleans otra vez

"A que hago que se caigan Las murallas de tu pena A que te beso y te entregas Sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta"

Capitulo 2

La estadía de Spencer en Nueva Orleans duro más que lo que el equipo esperaba JJ y García se comunicaban con el sin precionarlo y Spencer mantenía un secreto de todos se había enamorado de uno de sus salvadores  
Esa noche era especial para Spencer preparo la cena y mando unos mensajes citando a los dos diciéndoles que no cenaban  
En la noche Will e Ethan se encontraron en la entrada del edificio

-¿sabes de que se trata?-pregunto Will

-ni idea entremos-Ethan abrió la puerta y subieron al piso,cuando abrieron la puerta un deliciosa aroma indundo sus fosas nasales

-¿Spence?-hablo el dueño del departamento

-ya voy ponganse comodos-dijo Spencer e Ethan abrió la botella de vino y empezó a servir sabía que Spencer había echo la comida Spencer salio a recibirlos besando las mejillas de ambos y empezó a servir la cena

-hoy es especial-dijo Spencer y ambos hombres sonrieron

-cual es el misterio?-pregunto Ethan

-quiero agradecerles el echo que llevo 2 meses sin intentar inyectarme y trabajar contigo en el bár me ah ayudado a aclarar mi mente-dijo

-porque no te quedas? Aquí estarías seguro-dijo Ethan

-no me lo tomen a mal me gusta estar con ustedes los primeros días fueron difíciles pero con el apoyo de ambos Sali adelante amo mi trabajo y quiero seguir atrapando a tipos como Hankel y Frank hacer la sociedad mejor no sé qué hubiera echo sin ustedes-dijo Spencer sonriendole a ambos especialmente a Will sabía que

Ethan seguía enamorado de él pero ya no sentía lo mismo terminaron de cenar e  
Ethan tuvo que salir dejándolos solos

-fue maravilloso el progreso que tuviste -dijo Will aprovechando que el otro no estaba para acariciar su mejilla

-fue gracias a ti ese día me salvaste-dijo Spencer

-eres atractivo e inteligente me eh enamorado de ti-confeso Will

-tambien me eh enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo-dijo Spencer y Will estaba más tranquilo que Spence lo hubiera escogido a el y no a un viejo amigo tomo su barbilla y beso sus labios Spencerlo recibió con gusto era el 1er beso de amor que recibía cuando se separaron estaban sonrientes y sonrojados

Posteriormente Spencer regresó a trabajar el equipo cambió especialmente Morgan lo cuidaba mucho por consejo de su novio busco un grupo de ayuda y asistía los viernes y el fin de semana iba Will a verlo el no podía viajar por si un caso se presentaba,nadie sabía de su relación pero las chicas sospechaban porque lo veían más sonriente

7 meses despues

Regresaron a Nueva Orleans por un caso llegaron a la oficina,Will y Spencer se trataron cordialmente Gideon se habia retirado y llego David Rossi a trabajar, Hotch lo presento

-es un gusto volver a verlo-dijo Will

-igualmente Detective LaMontagne-dijo Spencer

-¿donde podemos instalarnos?-pregunto Morgan

-por aquí por favor-dijo Ian un compañero de Will

-creo que tendrás otra oportunidad-murmuro Emily

-posiblemente-dijo JJ mientras miraba a Will trabajar esto llego a oídos del castaño y pensaba en revelar la relación

Casi todo el caso JJ estuvo con Will, supuestamente porque era la que se comunicaba con la prensa y evitar que saliera la información

Era de noche Spencer fue el ultimo en irse

-Spencer te invito a cenar vamos con Ethan-dijo Will

-dile a Jennifer que te acompañé estoy cansado-dijo Spencer

-Te llevo entonces, que puedo hacer para que no te enojes conmigo?-pregunto Will

-cuando vamos a decir nuestra relación? Tengo que aguantar que mi mejor amiga te coquete?-pregunto Spencer

-aun no podemos-dijo Will

-oh te da vergüenza que te vean con adicto?-pregunto Spencer e Ian se quedo en el baño,aún lo se había ido.

-es o no es verdad déjame llevarte-Will quiso tomar su mano pero  
Spencer no se dejo estaba pensando en hablarle a Ethan para que pasada por el pero Ian se adelantó

-Te llevo al hotel, las calles aquí son peligrosas de noche-dijo Ian

-Gracias- Sin despedirse se subió a la patrulla de Ian y fueron al hotel, cómo compartía habitación con Morgan no pudo llorar solamente se acostó dándole la espalda al moreno el cual no dijo nada, lo vio de mal humor

Al día siguiente

El caso continuo y Will por el bien de su relación evito a JJ la cual sintio su alejamiento y ya no siguió insistiendo, al final atraparon al ignoto y rescataron al chico que era su victima, cuando regresaron a la estación Will se dirigio a Spencer y beso sus labios sujetando sus muñecas suavemente evitando as que huyera sorprendiendo a todos y Emily juraría que vio la lengua del detective meterse en la boca del castaño. Se separaron cuando el aire empezo a faltar Morgan sonrio al igual que Hotchner, no sabian que esa era la causa por la cual Spencer estaba mas feliz y totalmente recuperado

-felicidades-dijo Morgan abrazando al castaño y estrechando la mano de Will

-me alegro por ti que encontraras a alguien que te cuide y te quiera-dijo Hotch sentía algo de envidia ellos estaban manejando perfectamente una relación incluso a larga distancia y el siempre discutía con su esposa.

-si lo haces llorar te las veras conmigo-dijo Rossi haciendo sonreir al castaño

-no será necesario-dijo Will

-lo siento, no sabia-dijo JJ esperando no perder a su mejor amigo

-descuida yo tampoco dije nada-dijo el genio abrazandose

-Garcia morirá con esto-dijo Emily y saco el teléfono para contarle el chisme

Despues ambos equipos fueron a cenar al restaurante de Ethan, Will y Spencer iban tomados de la mano

-¡eres un mal amigo!-Hotchner volteo al ver que Ethan le reclamaba algo a la nueva pareja

-yo me encargo-dijo Will- te lo íbamos a decir-

-si claro el tonto Ethan es el ultimo en enterarse-se quejo el musico

-en verdad pensaba decírtelo pero no sabia como ibas a reaccionar porque se que estas enamorado de mi, no queria perder tu amistad-dijo Spencer

-solamente una cosa ¿en verdad amas a Spencer?-pregunto Ethan

-yo hize la misma pregunta-dijo Rossi uniéndose a la platica y asi conocer mas del chico que Gideon nunca dejo de hablar

-con toda mi alma-dijo Will haciendo suspirar al castaño ya que Spencer no podia ser feliz si uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enojado con el. Todos cenaron, mientras sonreían y disfrutaban de la tranquila velada, Tobias Hankele y el dilauid quedaron en el olvido  
Continuara…


	3. 3- Connectitud

**Capitulo 3: Connectitud**

 **Despues del segundo caso en Nueva Orleans su relación se fortalecio mucho, hablaban por teléfono a diario y los fin de semana se veian para estar juntos el iba Virginia por si llamaban a Spencer**

 **Acababan de hacer el amor y estaban acostados en la cama abrazados**

 **-ya me siento mejor, uff ya no nececitare actividad física-dijo Spencer agotado**

 **-menos mal, pensé que había sido rudo-dijo Will besando su cuello**

 **-no dejes marca-dijo Spencer**

 **-demasiado tarde, eres mio-dijo Will mordiéndolo un poco mas fuerte haciendolo gemir y Will se acostó encima de el para otra sesión donde le saco suspiros de amor, al finalizar se quedaron dormidos.**

 **Alrededor de las 5 de la mañana empezó a sonar el teléfono de Spencer, Will lo contesto**

 **-¿bueno?-**

 **-¿Will? ¿esta Spencer?-pregunto Hotch**

 **-esta dormido ¿hay un caso?-pregunto Will**

 **-mas o menos tengo que ir a entrevistar a un asesino serial y lo nececito, llego en 30 minutos-dijo Hotch mientras empacaba dos mudas por si lo necesitaban**

 **-entiendo lo despertare-dijo Will y colgó, empezó a mover a Spencer para despertarlo**

 **-hn, 5 minutos mas-dijo Spencer somnoliento**

 **-no, viene Hotch hay un caso-dijo Will y Spencer se levanto para bañarse mientras Will prendia la cafetera y prepara una maleta pequeña, por el olor a café Spencer fue a desayunar despues de vestirse, se acabo la ultima krispey cream que habían comprado y espero a Hotch**

 **-lo siento, era nuestro aniversario-dijo Spencer**

 **-lo haremos despues-Will beso sus labios y escucharon un claxon, el detective lo acompaño a la puerta, Spencer se subio al asiento del copitolo y Will regreso a dormir eran las 6 de la mañana**

 **Alrededor de las 9 de la mañana Hotch y Spencer estaban en la prisión estatal de Conectitud, dejaron sus armas y credenciales para entrar a entrevistarlo, Chester Hardwick ya estaba ahí con un guardia, Spencer tenia un mal presentimiento y empezaron la entrevista**

 **Hotch empezó a interrogarlo, Spencer le pasaba las fotos mientras que Hardwick no le quitaba la vista a Spencer haciendolo sentir incomodo Aaron lo noto y apresuro la entrevista**

 **-facilmente puedo romparte en dos, el FBI ya no escoge bien sus agentes-dijo Chester ninguno de los dos contesto, el convicto agarro el vaso con agua y lo bebio Hotch estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, le habían quitado sus esposas**

 **-si quieres esperame afuera, dile al guardia-dijo Hotch Spencer esa**

 **-estan atrapados, los guardias están en el patio vigilando a los otros reclusos tardaran una hora en llegar-dijo Chester, el vaso que tenia en las manos lo rompió en la mesa y sin preocuparse de nada fue a atacar a Spencer pero Hotch se interpuso arrojándole la mesa tirando todo, Spencer lo volteo a ver nervioso**

 **-ya entendí tu plan-dijo Hotch quitándose el saco ante la nerviosa mirada de Spencer no era la primera vez que enfrentaba a un asesino serial y lo haría con mucho gusto si era para defender a Spencer el convicto sujeto la silla y golpeo a Aaron dejándolo aturdido para acercarse al castaño el cual intento sacárselo de encima pero el convicto enterro el vidrio en el cuello del genio, Hotch lo escucho gritar y eso tomo fuerzas para levantarse y contraataca, uso su corbata para evitar que se moviera y fue con su amigo.**

 **-dile a Will…-**

 **-no hables, se lo diras tu cuando salgamos de aquí-dijo Hotch usando parte de su camisa para hacer presión en su garganta por userte los guardias llegaron antes y al ver el escenario inmediatamente fueron a ver a Spencer**

 **-llamare a una ambulancia-dijo el guardia**

 **-gracias y avísenle a Penelope Garcia del FBI-dijo Hotch sabia que ella iba a contactar con Will y el equipo que estaban en Indiapolis resolviendo un caso viejo de David Rossi**

 **En virgina el equipo iba llegando cuando vieron ala rubia salir apresurada**

 **-¿A dónde vas Penelope?-pregunto Emily**

 **-voy por Will y despues a Connectitud, Spencer y Hotch fueron a entrevistar a un asesino serial, era una trampa, están en el hospital-dijo Garcia**

 **-vamonos en el jet llegaremos mas rápido-dijo Rossi y pasaron por Will para ir por sus amigos**

 **Will atraso su regreso, considerando seriamente mudarse y conseguir en Virginia otro trabajo para estar cerca de Spencer, en el vuelo Will estaba preocupado ¿Cómo Spencer siempre se ponía en peligro?**

 **Hotch fue el menos lastimado, su abdomen y espalda tenían moretones productos del golpe de la silla, Spencer estaba en cirugía tenían problemas para detener el sangrado**

 **El equipo llego y buscaron información sobre los dos, Spencer seguía en cirugía mientras Rossi se reunio con Hotch**

 **-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo están?-pregunto el italiano**

 **-fue una trampa, nos ataco, no me dicen nada ¿Cómo esta Spencer?-pregunto Aaron**

 **-le dijieron a Will que seguía en cirugía-dijo Rossi**

 **Mas tarde el doctor que atendio a Spencer salio buscando algún familiar**

 **-soy su pareja-dijo Will**

 **-pase, por aquí, estará fuera de la acción unos días-dijo el doctor entrando al cuarto donde Spencer estaba, tardara en despertar por la anestecia pero estará bien, se sento cerca de el y beso su mano, le habían puesto una transfusión porque perdió sangre en el camino al hospital, Hotch y Spencer tenían prohibido volar y regresaron en coche con Will el equipo regreso con el jet a Quantico y Will decidio cambiarse para cuidar de Spencer.**

 **Continuara**


	4. 4-¿a que clase de mundo llegaria su

Capitulo 4: ¿a que clase de mundo llegaría su hijo?

Van tres días que Spencer no iba a trabajar, amanecio mal del estomago, se sentía tan mal que el castaño no fue a trabajar dos días, el doctor tuvo que ir a revisarlo a la casa estaba muy mareado como para llevarlo en coche y Will estaba a su lado todo el tiempo

\- duerme un poco, te sentiras mejor -dijo Will arropándolo y tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir, era Jennifer con un toper y un libro grueso

\- hola Jennifer -dijo Will

\- hola Will ¿Cómo esta? -pregunto JJ

\- sigue sintiéndose mal, el doctor no nos dice nada y esta dormido ¿quieres pasar?-pregunto Will la rubia negó con la cabeza

-vamos a Texas pero quize pasar antes a verlo, Garcia le manda unas galletas y Rossi un libro-JJ le entrego las cosas y Will sonrio, el equipo había cambiado, con la integración de David Rossi se volvieron una familia que se cuidaban mutuamente

-gracias le dire que veniste cuídate-dijo Will

-si, ya me voy-dijo JJ y Will la acompaño a la puerta del edificio, cuando subio Spencer estaba profundamente dormido, beso su caliente frente y fue a probar unas galletas reconociendo que Garcia tiene un buen sazon en la comida. Pasaron los días y el doctor se comunico con Will para ir por los resultados, Spencer ya se sentía mejor y fueron a consulta

-veo que ya te sientes mejor, la vez que fui no estabas del todo conciente-comento el doctor mientras examinaba a Spencer en la mesita

-si ya puedo comer sin vomitar ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿Por qué me dio fiebre?-pregunto Spencer poniéndose la camisa

-primero quiero fecilitarlos son muy jóvenes y eso esta bien porque asi lo disfrutaran mejor ¡estas embarazado!-comento el doctor con alegría

-¿en verdad?-pregunto Spencer y Will noto un brillo en sus ojos que le gusto

-gracias amor-respondio Will con igual alegría y beso los labios de Spencer el cual correspondio un poco avergonzado por la presecia del Dr Tellez. Tecleo algo en la computadora, y le dio una receta con indicaciones para Spencer y su chequeo mensual

-¿Qué haras con el trabajo?-pregunto Will

-no lo se quiero disfutar este momento pero no quiero dejar de trabajar amo tambien mi trabajo pero nunca pensé que este fuera a ser el resultado-dijo Spencer

-yo tampoco pero ¡Sere papa! Me gusta la idea-dijo Will volviéndolo a besar y caminaron hacia el coche

Al dia siguente

Spencer fue a trabajar y llego temprano para poder hablar con Hotch a gusto y a solas, cundo entro a la oficina el jefe alzo la cabeza para ver a su agente, venia muy feliz como hace tiempo no lo veía y con cierto brillo en los ojos

\- Spencer-dijo Hotch mostrando una sonrisa

-Hotch, tengo algo que decirte pensé que mis resultados mostrarían algo malo pero me di cuenta que no, al contrario, es una maravillosa noticia-empezo Spencer mientras se sentaba

-¿Qué es?- la curiosidad pico en Hotch

-estoy embarazado, en mi expediente viene toda mi información-comento Spencer feliz

\- ¿tienes restricciones para volar?-pregunto Hotch

-aun no, tal vez mas adelante pero Will esta peocupado-dijo Spencer

-sabe que vamos a cuídarte ¿no es asi?- comento Hotch

-asi es, lo sabe y eso lo deja mas tranquilo-dijo Spencer y Jennifer entro apurada a la oficina

-Spence ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto JJ

-me siento mucho mejor ¿hay un caso?-pregunto Spencer

-si iremos a Las Vegas, el equipo ya viene-dijo JJ y Aaron noto que la sonrisa de Spencer se desvanecio

-entiendo vamos-dijo Aaron

Spencer tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al caso no había ido a Las Vegas en mucho tiempo y tampoco ah podido hablar de su relación con William LaMontagne con su madre porque no había estado bien y le volvieron a cambiar la medicación

-si te quieres quedar con Garcia lo comprenderán, el estrés no es bueno para ti-dijo Aaron

-no, estoy bien, además nececito ir a Las Vegas para ver a mi mama cuando terminemos-comento Spencer

-bien, me avisas-dijo Hotch y fueron a la sala de conferencias el equipo ya estaba listo y Morgan abrazo rápidamente a Spencer y se sentaron

\- tres niños, dos de ellos hallados muertos y uno desaparecio ayer -dijo Penelope dándole la espalda a la pantalla y Spencer sintió nauseas por las imágenes ¿a que clase de mundo llegaría su hijo?.

\- nos vamos en 10 minutos, esto no puede esperar-dijo Hotch y ayudo a Spencer con su maleta

-gracias, iba a decirlo pero será cuando terminemos-conto Spencer

-estare cerca de ti-dijo Hotch y Spencer se sentía feliz de que se preocupara por el, antes de despegar le mando un mensaje a Will que irían a Las Vegas por un caso y que solamente pudo decirle a Hotch y que lo cuidaría dejando al mayor tranquilo.

En el jet

Una vez que todos se acomodaron empezaron a revisar el caso, Spencer empezó a recordar su niñez, el callejón donde encontraron a los dos primeros niños estaba cerca de su escuela ¿Quién se atrevería a asesinar a un niño?

-chico lindo ¿estas bien?-pregunto Morgan

-si Morgan esto bien solo recordaba cosas de mi niñez-conto el castaño y cambio de tema para no entrar en detalles

-hay mas detalles, la policía me mando por fax unas cartas que le llegaron a la señora Turner sobre Danny, se las estoy mandando- dijo Garcia en la pantalla Spencer estaba cerca y recibió la carta, empezó a leerla todos estaban esperando en silencio

-es una mujer, el ignoto es una mujer-dijo Spencer

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Dave

-si estoy seguro, dice "no busque a Danny que yo lo cuídate mejor" además por la caligrafia se ve la diferencia-dijo Spencer despues de analizar al fondo la carta

-bien JJ y Pretniss iran a entrevistar a los familiares, Morgan y Dave, vayan con los padres del penúltimo niño, Reid y yo iremos a la oficina del sherrif para empezar con el perfil-dijo Hotch, todos estaban extrañados por lo regular Morgan y Reid siempre trabajaban juntos y Spencer ni se quejo.

El castaño se quedo dormido en su asiento, empezó a soñar…

Continuara…


	5. capitulo 5: encuentro con el pasado

**Capitulo 5.-:Encuentros con el pasado**

 **Spencer se quedo dormido aun faltaba para llegar a Las Vegas, empezó a soñar, el Morgan y Hotchner bajaban a un sotano donde estaba el pequeño de 3 años pero no vieron al niño robado era el mismo Spencer a la edad de 3 años y despertó**

 **-¿estas bien?-pregunto Dave que estaba a su lado**

 **-estoy bien. – dijo Spencer acomodándose**

 **\- ¿quieres café?-pegunto Morgan**

 **-si pero sin cafeína-dijo Spencer recordando las indicaciones del doctor y el equipo menos Hotch lo miraba intrigado. Cuando llegaron a Las Vegas y se separaron Spencer se fue con Aaron**

 **\- ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no vienes a Las Vegas?-pregunto Aaron**

 **-desde hace unos 5 años, no eh podido decirle de mi relación con Will tampoco estoy seguro si podre decirle de mi embarazo, hable el mes pasado con su doctor y cambiaran la medicación, me hubiera gustado que mi mama estuviera cnmigo en esta etapa.-dijo Spencer acariciando su vientre plano todavía**

 **-sabes que no estas solo, espero que cuando el caso acabe se lo diras al equipo para cuidarte entre todos.-dijo Hotch**

 **-lo hare.-dijo Spencer y llegaron a la policía de Las Vegas trayéndole a Spencer muchos recuerdos cuando entraron, seguía igual y pudo verse a si mismo sentado pero con 10 años, una vecina llamo por violencia intrafamiliar, su madre tenia episodios malos y le pegaba, y la policía fu a rescatarlo, solo Hotch sabia de eso.**

 **-Spencer, el pequeño Spencer ¿eres tu?-pregunto Paul Gordon**

 **\- ¿Paul Gordon? ¿eres sherrif? ¿Cómo me reconociste?-pregunto Spencer**

 **\- tu cabello es inconfundible, después de eso ya no volví a verte-dijo Paul**

 **\- me fui de Las Vegas y tome decisiones-dijo Spencer**

 **\- me hubiera gustado apoyarte tenias tan solo 10 años.-dijo Paul**

 **\- ¿Dónde podemos instalarnos? Tenemos un asesino que atrapar-dijo Hotch, no sabía qué tipo de intenciones tenia Paul Gordon con Spencer pero iba a cuidarlo** **no era justo para Will** **.**

 **\- por este lado.-dijo Paul y fueron a una pequeña oficina y se quedaron solos**

 **\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías?-pregunto Aaron**

 **\- tenía tiempo que no pensaba en el, me ayudo para quedarme con mi mama, ¡vamos a trabajar!.-dijo Spencer ani** **m** **ado** **, un rato despues llego el resto del equipo, las fotografías de los pequeños ya estaban en el pizarrón**

 **-lo que tienen en común, los niños no llegaron a clases y fue cuando le avisaron a sus padres, como todo secuestrador debe haberlos estado vigilando-dijo JJ**

 **-incluso llegan antes para no hacerlos esperar-añadio Emily**

 **-¿problemas familiares?-pregunto Spencer**

 **-García mando el historial, todos tenían una buena familia-dijo Morgan, sono el teléfono de Emily era la mama de Daniel el ultimo niño secuestrado**

 **-señora, calmese por favor enseguida vamos-Emily colgó**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hotch**

 **\- llamaron para pedir rescate-dijo Emily**

 **-Reid, ve con Morgan-ordeno Hotch y Spencer fue a buscar a Paul para que le diera la maquina para rastrear la llamada y despues se fue con Morgan en la patrulla, llegaron rápido, Morgan manejo con velocidad, Spencer sentía que iba a vomitar pero se aguanto y el moreno se dio cuenta, no lo iba a presionar, dejaría que el hablaría solo. Tocaron el timbre la señora abrió la puerta**

 **-ah, pensé que seria la agente Pretniss-dijo la mujer**

 **-tienen otras cosas que hacer ¿podemos pasar?-pregunto Morgan y los dejaron entrar, conectaron al teléfono la maquina para rastrear la llamada el ignoto no volvió a llamar, se quedaron hasta la noche y Hotch hablo con Spencer por teléfono**

 **-¿Cómo estas?-_pregunto Hotch**

 **-estoy bien, no eh podido comer algo adecuado-dijo Spencer**

 **-¿van a quedarse?-pregunto Hotch**

 **-si, vamos a quedarnos por si vuelven a hablar-dijo Spencer**

 **-dile a Morgan y vete al hotel, los primeros meses siempre es importante cuidarse-dijo Hotch recordando el embarazo de Haley y Spencer sonrio, sintiéndose querido.**

 **-se lo dire porque tengo mucha hambre-dijo Spencer y Hotch se rio un poquito nunca antes había oído decir a Spencer que tenia hambre, la "maternidad" cambia a las personas.**

 **-descansa-Hotch colgó y Spencer sonrio, entendia la preocupación de Aaron, se separo de su pareja y se alejo de su hijo, ahora solamente le quedaba el equipo.**

 **-¿Quién era?-pregunto Morgan**

 **-Hotch, le dije que no íbamos a ir al hotel-dijo Spencer**

 **-bien, saldré a comprar algo de comida ¿te quedas?-pregunto** Morgan

\- me quedo esta bien-dijo Spencer y el moreno salio, el se sento en el sillón le mando un mensaje a Will diciéndole que estaba bien, se acomodo en el sillón y empezó a soñar otra vez hasta que Morgan regreso y empezó a moverlo.

-Spencer, despierta, Spencer.-dijo Morgan intentando despertarlo, el castaño despertó, agitado, tocándose el vientre y suspiro aliviado.

-¿Qué te esta asustando tanto?-pregunto Morgan y Spencer tenia que responder

-estoy embarazado, Will y yo vamos a tener un bebe, pensaba hablar con el equipo pero esto es importante-dijo el castaño y vio a Morgan sonreir ampliamente para despues abrazarlo

-descuida, todo saldrá bien, ¿alguien mas lo sabe?-pregunto Morgan

-Aaron, por eso empezaba a cuidarme.-dijo Spencer

-duerme un poco, dudo que hable ahora-dijo Morgan y Spencer le hizo caso y se acomodo en el sillón, Morgan lo tapo con su chamarra.

Al dia siguiente

Los secuestradores volvieron a comunicarse para ver si ya se habían conseguido el dinero del rescate y Garcia monitoreaba la llamada desde Quantico

-¿ya tienen el dinero?-pregunto el ignoto claro con voz falsa

-si ya pero quiero hablar con mi hijo-dijo el señor Turner haciéndole caso a Morgan para que pudieran rastrear la llamada

-¿ya tienes la dirección?-pregunto Morgan

-casi, cambia constantemente de dirección-dijo Garcia y el padre continuo hablando con el ignoto para seguir rastreando y finalmente Garcia encontró una dirección, Spencer la conocía bastante bien tan bien que le dio escalofrios y salio corriendo, sabia donde podia estar oculto

-avisale a Hotch-Morgan colgó y alcanzo a Spencer

-¡Spencer espera!-grito Morgan sujetándolo del brazo

-no hay tiempo, se donde esta, era mi casa la vendi cuando meti a mi madre a Benington-dijo Spencer

-Spencer-dijo Morgan y subieron al coche, Spencer manejaba a gran velocidad

Mientras tanto

-la conozco perfectamente-dijo Paul, cuando fue a sacar a un Spencer de 10 años del sotano por una llamada de una vecina y todos se subieron a la SUV Hotchner estaba preocupado

Morgan y Spencer llegaron antes, se pusieron los chalecos y entraron a la casa, Morgan derribo la puerta y entraron, Spencer tuvo que concentrarse, en el presente para no recordar ese dia y hacer su trabajo

-hay que esperar al equipo-dijo Morgan

-no hay tiempo-dijo Spencer y fueron al sotano, Morgan tiro la puerta, estaba a oscuras, los recuerdos golpeaban su mente, no sabían que los padres habían salido tras ellos en su coche, Spencer bajo las escaleras mientras Morgan vigilaba

-¿James?-pregunto Spencer

-si estoy aquí, quiero ver a mi mama-dijo el pequeño

-te llevare con tu mama-dijo Spencer, desato al pequeño y lo cargo para sacar a James del sotano, cuando escucharon disparos volvieron a esconderse, y cuando escucho a Morgan decirle que todo estaba bien, subio y vio a una mujer inmóvil tirada en el piso, siempre tiene razón

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?-pregunto Derek

-aquí me encerreba mi mama cuando tenia sus episodios malos-dijo Spencer

-¿Qué edad tenias?-pregunto Morgan

-10 años-respondió el genio mientras salían de la casa, y los padres estaban con Hotch y el equipo, la mama se acerco y cargo a su hijo para abrazarlo y besarlo y despues beso la mejilla de Spencer haciéndolo sonreir y fue con su esposo a la ambulancia para revisar al pequeño, Hotch se acerco

\- hiciste un buen trabajo ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Hotch

-me quiero sentar-dijo el castaño, Hotch lo sujeto con sus fuertes brazos y fueron a la SUV mientras Morgan calmaba al equipo

-creo que tendrás que hablar con el equipo-dijo Hotch dándole una botella de agua

-tienes razón-dijo Spencer y el equipo se acerco, JJ lo abrazo, al parecer tuvo un flash back en la camioneta sobre Hankel

-pense que otra vez…-la rubia se quedo callada

-descuida, estoy bien solo estoy embarazado-dijo Spencer y el rostro de sus amigos le sonrieron

-¿Will lo sabe?-pregunto Emily sintiendo algo de envidia, Spencer encontró a un buen hombre para formar una familia

-si lo sabe, pensaba hablar en la mañana con ustedes pero considere el caso mas importante-dijo Spencer

-pero ahora que lo sabemos, te vamos a cuidar-dijo David y regresaron al hotel, Hotch y Spencer compartían habitación

-¿dormiras un rato?-pregunto Hotch

-quiero ir a ver a mi mama, no se cuando pueda volver-dijo Spencer

-bien, te acompaño, no dejare que vayas solo-dijo Hotch

-dejame adivinar, Morgan ¿te conto?-pregunto Spencer

-asi es y como Will no esta alguien debe cuidarte-dijo Hotch mientras caminaban hacia el coche y fueron a Bennington, donde el Dr Norman lo recibió con no muy buenas noticias respecto a Diana, lo acompaño a su habitación y sostenia un muñeco entre sus brazos, decía que era Spencer su hijo.

-si te quieres ir-dijo Hotch preocupado

-no, quiero acercarme un poco-dijo Spencer y ambos salieron, se acerco con cautela

-mama-dijo Spencer

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Diana

-soy tu hijo, Spencer-dijo el castaño acercándose mas para quitarle el muñeco

-no, tu no eres mi hijo- pero Diana no lo dejo y lo abofeteo tirándolo al piso, Spencer se protegio el vientre con su mano, por su grito Hotch y el doctor entraron, el jefe saco a Spencer de ahí y el doctor con unas enfermeras la calmaron

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Hotch

-quiero a Will, vamos a casa-pidio el castaño y Hotch asintió, cuando el jet estuvo listo regresaron a casa y Will recibió a Spencer en el aeropuerto, esa noche Spencer lloro hasta quedarse dormido mientras su pareja cuidaba su sueño, acariciaba su rostro diciéndole palabras de amor.

Continuara…


	6. 6-Sin Nombre Sin Rostro

**"** **la gloria no consiste en no caer nunca, si no mas bien en levantarse las veces que sean necesarias"- Mario Benedetti**

Pasaron los meses y Will haba considerado pedirle a Spencer matrimonio y que dejara de trabajar pero con la búsqueda de George Foyet Spencer no descansaría hasta que lo encontraran, acababan de regresar de un caso muy pesado en Canada.

Hotch había pasado a dejar a Spencer a su casa, era de madrugada y no iba a encontrar taxi además de que estaba embarazado y no quería dejarlo solo, se veía mas cansado que todos. Lo dejo en el complejo de departamentos y espero a que entrara para irse.

Llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta y dejo la maleta en el suelo, se quito el saco y se sirvió en un vaso whiskey, realmente lo necesitaba y el equipo merecia un descanso si seguían asi no iban a aguantar mucho.

-debiste hacer el trato- dijo Hotch volteo cuando escucho la voz de la parca, de Foyet, solto el vaso dispuesto a sacar el arma del pantalón.

-no te tengo miedo-dijo Hotch

-vamos perfilame ¿Qué hare contigo?-pregunto Foyet, Aaron no pudo verlo pero seguramente tenia una sonrisa sadica en el rostro, saco su navaja y lo tacleo recibiendo la primera puñalada en el abdomen, no supo mas, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Jack y Spencer.

Al dia siguiente

El teléfono de Spencer sono temprano apenas pudo dormir, sentía algo en el pecho como un mal presentimiento y tomo el teléfono

-Reid, ¿enserio? Acabamos de regresar-se quejo el castaño Will estaba levantándose tambien, podría meter la baja de maternidad pero no lo harian hasta que encontraran a George Foyet.

-animate el caso es local, Morgan pasara por ti-dijo Jennifer y colgó para localizar a Aaron, Will ya estaba preparando el baño, se estaba bañando en la bañera y si estaba fuera lo haría con cuidado para no tener caídas,

-deberias meter la baja-dijo Will ayudándolo a sentarse

-estoy bien lo hare hasta que encontremos a Foyet-dijo Spencer

-solo ten cuidado no me gustaría perderlos-dijo Will

-no nos perderas-dijo Spencer sonriendo, besando sus labios, cuando terminaron lo ayudo a salir y se cambio cuando Morgan llego y toco el timbre-te amo- bajo las escaleras mientras comia unas barras de cereal. Fueron directamente a la casa del Dr Barton quien recibió amenazas para el y para su hijo, el FBI aconsejo que el siguiera con su rutina mientras encontraban al culpable, se dividieron, JJ Rossi y Morgan irían a la escuela con Jeffrey mientras Emily y Spencer se quedarían con el doctor para ver los expedientes, en el sillón, la pelinegra le extendió al castaño una barrita de cereal y jugo

-estoy bien Emily, tenemos que trabajar-dijo Spencer, Emily sonrio si antes con Spencer salían sus instintos maternales con el ahora que estaba embarazado, salían mas

-eso no te impide cuidarte, además es extraño que Hotch no se comunique con nosotros-dijo Emily, revisaba su teléfono constantemente, quería ir a checarlo pero tampoco quería dejar a Spencer solo.

-no tardo, ire a buscar a Hotch estoy preocupada, cualquier cosa llamame- pidio Emily

-descuida, estare bien-dijo Spencer y Emily acaricio su mejilla y salio.

-¿Qué es mas importante que mi hijo?-pregunto Barton

-fue a buscar a nuestro jefe necesitamos mas ojos-dijo Spencer

-lo siento no soy asi, pero mi hijo, cuando su mama murió prometi que nada le pasaría-dijo Barton

-lo entiendo, estoy esperando un hijo y quiero lo mejor para el-comento el castaño sonriendo

-¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?-pregunto Barton

-cinco meses, asi estoy bien gracias a veces tengo calores insoportables-dijo Spencer, debido a su delgadez casi no mostraba el embarazo

-es normal por tus hormonas-dijo el doctor mientras buscaban en los expedientes para hacer ameno la convivencia, cuando su difunta esposa le dijo que esperaba a Jefrey fue el momento mas feliz de su vida y esta seguro que la joven pareja pasaba por lo mismo, volviendo al caso, recordaba los rostros de los parientes de los pacientes de cirugía y sus rostros cuando salía de cirugía y daba el diagnostico

Mientras tanto

Emily llamaba a Garcia para que empezara a buscar a Hotch porque estaba desaparecido y CSI analizaba todo, para que no le avisara al equipo pero a Spencer si porque estaría esperándola.

Spencer siguió con los expedientes y vio uno que tenia unas abreviaciones llamo su atención y recibió otra llamada, era Emily habían encontrado a Hotchner y estaba bien en lo que cabe todo indicaba que era George Foyet cuando ve que Tom se puso su saco, colgó

-¿A dónde va?-preguto Spencer

-por mi hijo, en mis días libres voy por el-dijo Tom

-voy con usted- Spencer colgó tomando su saco salían de la casa cundo escucharon un disparo al aire

-¡doctor!-grito el ignoto apuntándole a Tom y le dispara pero Spencer se olvido de todos y protegio al doctor recibiendo el balazo en la rodilla

-¿en que estabas pensando?-grito Tom estaban solos toda la seguridad estaba en la escuela con su hijo

Spencer le disparo al ignoto en el estomgo para que no pudiera levantarse y Tom se acerco a ayudar al castaño

-¿Dónde te duele?-pregunto Tom

-mi rodilla y mi abdomen-dijo el castaño ¿Dónde estaba su equipo?.

Garcia no pudo ocultar el secreto para variar, el equipo fue al hospital a juntarse con Emily saber sobre Hotchner.

Tom uso su saco para detener el sangrado mientras hablaba por teléfono para una ambulancia, tardaría un poco dejo al ignoto y cargo al joven doctor entre sus brazos para usar el coche porque las ambulancias estaban ocupadas no sabia que el hospital donde trabajaba es el mismo donde habían mandado a Hotchner y llegaron directamente a urgencias

-Dr Barton- varias enfermeras y doctores se acercaron

-es un agente federal, le dispararon en la rodilla y esta embarazado, y el bebe es prioridad-dijo Tom

Cuando Spencer tomo el teléfono del castaño y busco el nombre de William La Montagne necesitaba saberlo por si pasaba cualquier cosa.


	7. 7- Giros Inesperados

Capitulo 7: Giros Inesperados

""Y aunque no siempre he entendido mis culpas y mis fracasos, en cambio sé que en tus brazos el mundo tiene sentido."-Mario Benedetti

-¿Por qué me esta hablando usted y no el equipo?-pregunto Will mientras manejaba hacia el GW hospital,

-no se que este pasando, estaban resolviendo un caso conmigo de un acosador con mi hijo, la agente Pretniss lo dejo solo conmigo sin resguardo-dijo Tom

-¿el esta bien?-pregunto Will

-esta en urgencias lo están atendiendo-dijo Tom y Will estaba preocupado por el y el bebe, el equipo lo había dejado solo si nunca había pasado, nadie le contestaba ni siquiera Garcia que debería estar en Quantico.

Mientras tanto

El equipo fue a la antigua dirección de Hotch mientras Penelope cuidaba de Aaron explicándole a Haley porque tiene que hacer una maleta con su hijo y salir de la cuidad, un asesino serial anda detrás de ellos, los llevaron con Hotch y el equipo espero afuera, Morgan sentía que algo faltaba

-siento que algo se nos olvida-dijo Derek

-oh dios ¿Dónde esta Spencer?-pregunto Jennifer y todos prendieron el teléfono y Jennifer tiene 6 llamadas perdidas de Will

-el caso del Dr Baron lo deje solo con Spencer-dijo Emily y trataron de comunicarse con el sintiéndose culpable pero Will no constestaba ni siquiera sabia si estaban en el mismo hospital.

Mientras tanto

Will acompañado de Barton y su hijo esperaron resultados de Spencer, la encargada de revisarlo su rostro sereno le dio tranquilidad a Will

-¿Cómo esta mi esposo?-pregunto Will

-esta fuera de peligro, detuve el sangrado, por el bebe no puedo operarlo en la rodilla, con rehabilitación reposo-dijo el doctor mientras Will pensaba en meter una renuncia para que se quitara estrés

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto Will

-solamente nececito su nombre para el archivo-dijo el doctor y Will y Tom se miraron y lo metieron con otro nombre para que el FBI no lo buscara, no quería que el equipo lo ecnotrara estaba furioso con ellos  
Despues Barton y su hijo regresaron a casa, el equipo buscaba a Spencer porque Hotchner no dejaba de preguntar por Spencer

-agradezco que me encongraran y me ayudaran con mi familia pero ¿Por qué lo dejaron solo sabiendo que esta embarazado?-pregunto Hotch pensaba en Will seguramente estaba enojado con ellos Emily acompañada de JJ fueron a la casa del Dr Barton cuando abrió la puerta no pudo ocultar su enojo

-agente Pretniss ¿cierto?-pegunto Barton

-asi es me gustaría saber algo de Spencer y una disculpa por haber dejado el caso pero paso algo importante-dijo Emily y paso a Tom no le importaba que hubiera pasado

-sabian que el estaba embarazado y aun asi ¿lo dejaron solo?-pregunto Tom y ellas se sintieron culpables, el les dijo el nombre de como metieron a Spencer en el hospital y Will decidiría que hacer y se subieron al coche

-por eso Garcia no encontró nada-dijo Emily y regresaron al hospital

-eso fue astuto considerando que Foyet puede acosar a cualquiera del equipo-dijo JJ  
Spencer se había vuelto a dormir, se despertó pidiéndole perdón a Will pero al saber que su hijo había sobrevivido no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la renuncia y además ¿Cómo iba a confiarles su espalda después de lo que paso?, cuando llegaron al hospital buscaron la habitación, y fueron a buscarlo preparadas para lo que puedan decirles.  
Tocaron la puerta y Will se levanto, abrió la puerta pensando que se trataba de Barton o la enfermera pero ya no pudo cerrarla

-Will-dijo Jennifer

-vayanse-dijo Will enojado

-perdoname por dejarlo solo pero Hotch nos necesitaba y..-empezo a decir Emily

-¿Qué era mas importante que estar con Spencer? Pudo perder a nuestro bebe-dijo el azcabeche apretando un puño, volvió a sentirse decepcionado de ellos como lo estuvo un rato despues de lo de Nueva Orleans pero ahora tambien su hijo estuvo en riesgo. JJ le conto sobre Foyet y que la familia de Hotch se fue a protección de victimas Will estaba enojado y ahora culpaba a Hotch por no ser cuidadoso en ese aspecto  
Hotch despertó y esta preguntando por Spencer porque cuando el equipo fue por su familia no lo vio con ellos y regresaron al cuarto de Hotch

-su hijo y el están bien pero le dispararon en la rodilla-dijo JJ

-¿lo vieron?-pregunto Aaron

-no Will no nos dejo, esta furioso-dijo Emily

-¿le explicaron la situación?-pregunto Morgan

-si pero no entendio, es obio que su preocupación esta con Spencer-dijo Emily

-nececito verlo-dijo Hotch levantándose pero Rossi no lo dejo

-te acaban de operar hay que darles tiempo-dijo Emily

-le falle a el tambien-dijo Hotch unas lagrimas se salieron de sus ojos sin poder ocultarlas, nunca lo habían visto tan vulnerable y perder a su familia y saber que pudo morir lo aturdio.

Continuara


End file.
